wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 7/22/15
SEGMENT 1: Hideo Itami comes out to the ring holding the International Championship. Itami pauses in the ring and holds the title up, before beginning to speak. Itami: This championship is maybe the most important title I have ever held. I fought so hard to get to this point. I took advantage of every opportunity I got and I am thankful for it. I am now giving that opportunity to someone else at Summer Showdown. Anyone who wants to accept it can. From the new recruits to the World Champion, anyone can come out and face me for the title. That being said, it is still days away. I am out here to issue a fight tonight. I calling ANYONE to come out and prove that you are worthy of facing the champion at Summer Showdown. Shinsuke Nakamura’s music hits and he comes down to the ramp. Nakamura: Hideo, I don’t think anyone can say I haven’t made a huge impact since arriving in PCW. I went head to head with Cena TWICE and still beat him clean once. I am on my way to becoming PCW’s next top superstar. Now, beating the World Champion is probably the biggest thing I’ve done so far. Beating you Hideo? That’s going to be the easiest victory I get. Nakamura’s music hits and Itami/Nakamura is announced for later tonight. MATCH 1: Adam Cole vs Jay Briscoe – Jay Briscoe wins at 14 minutes after hitting a pop-up powerbomb SEGMENT 2: Finn Balor is backstage in a dark room with a single dim light above. Balor: Last week I laid waste to five other men. Tonight I’ll do the same. Saturday, I’ll do it again. Saturday, the vessel known as Finn Balor will die, and the darkness in the name of victory and glory will arise. Saturday, I will win the PCW Championship. The light cracks and Balor is heard laughing. MATCH 2: Baron Corbin vs Colin Cassidy – Colin Cassidy hits the leg drop at 10 minutes for the pin. After the match Baron Corbin blindsides Cass and hits him with the End of Days. SEGMENT 3: Sting comes out to the ring. Sting: For the past month I have been the target of numerous attacks from the three goons Baron Corbin, Dean Ambrose, and Solomon Crowe who THINK they can push the men who created and paved the way for them in business around. I’m here to say that is coming to an end. Normally I prefer myself to high profile matches like the one I had against John Cena at Big Bang. Unfortunately I know that the Switchblade Anarchy won’t let that happen. So I know that to preserve everyone’s future in this brand I need to eliminate that threat known as the Switchblade Anarchy. Solomon Crowe’s music hits and he comes out to boos. Crowe: I don’t need to argue this anymore. At Summer Showdown the anarchy will only begin. Once we knock Austin out of power and rid this brand of filth like you and John Cena, then the future can truly evolve. I don’t need to explain it any further because we know that YOU are the reason we are held back. I’m not the bad guy. Ambrose isn’t the bad guy. We’re doing what’s necessary. And what’s necessary tonight is beating you down to make my life easier at Showdown… Crowe charges into the ring and begins brawling with Sting but AJ Styles runs down the ramp and saves him. Styles and Crowe begin fighting and a match is announced. MATCH 3: Solomon Crowe vs AJ Styles – Solomon Crowe hits the Razors Edge for the win at 13 minutes. MATCH 4: AJ Lee vs Alexa Bliss – AJ Lee taps Bliss out to the Black Widow at 7 minutes. SEGMENT 4: A table is set up in the ring with officiator Vince McMahon. McMahon: HELLO PCW!!! It’s about time I showed my face around here DAMMIT. I’ve witnessed from behind the scenes as three young ambitious men dominated for the past month against the old superstars and veterans. While I disagree with their intentions I admire their determination. They see something and they yearn to fight for it. Now, I am indeed the head of the board of directors of PCW. I myself appointed Steve Austin into office. While I cannot change anything he does, I can oversee the future if he leaves. Therefore if Steve Austin loses at Summer Showdown, the new General Manager of PCW will be… announced if he does! So now without further ado I’d like to call Steve Austin and Dean Ambrose out to come speak their peace. Steve Austin comes out first and gets cheered by the crowd. Austin: If you wanna see this bottom barrel jackass Dean Ambrose get his ass kicked at Summer Showdown give me a hell yeah. I’m not going to lie. I like Dean Ambrose. I want big things for him. I still think it ain’t too late for him to change. All of these Switchblade guys have potential. I know that after I give Dean Ambrose the asswhooping and the kid cleans toilets for a couple months then maybe I’ll set him straight. Summer Showdown, Ambrose is going down and that’s the bottom line because Stone Cold said so. Austin signs the contract and throws the pen down. Dean Ambrose comes out next and gets booed to hell by the crowd. Ambrose grabs the pen, signs the contract and puts it down. Ambrose: I think Crowe has said everything there is to be said. Steve Austin, at Summer Showdown, Anarchy rises. Austin: No you ain’t doing that cryptic shit with me kid, look at me and talk face to face – Ambrose grabs Austin and begins pummeling him. Austin tries fighting back but Ambrose whips him into the ropes and goes for a Dirty Deeds on the return but Austin fights out of it and spinebusters Ambrose through the table. Austin gets Ambrose back up and nails him with the Stunner. The segment ends with Steve Austin standing over Dean Ambrose with Vince McMahon looking on. MATCH 5: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Hideo Itami Shinsuke Nakamura wins at 20 minutes after countering a GTS into a Boma-Ye, then hitting two more Boma-Yes before pinning. After the match, Nakamura picks up the International Championship and holds it up before dropping it back down next to Hideo. MAIN EVENT: John Cena, Enzo Amore, and Samoa Joe vs Rusev, Finn Balor, and Uhaa Nation Finn Balor doesn’t show up for the match. Cena, Amore, and Joe win when Samoa Joe hits the Muscle Buster on Uhaa for the win. After the match, Rusev begins attacking Enzo but Cena comes to his aid, fending Rusev off. Uhaa jumps at Cena but Samoa Joe hits another Muscle Buster on him. Cena hits an AA on Rusev then stares down with Samoa Joe. Joe and Cena begin brawling, and Joe gets the upper hand putting Cena in position for the Muscle Buster, but Cena drops to the mat and nails Joe with an AA. Cena grabs the PCW Championship and holds it up over Samoa Joe. Finn Balor comes out to the ramp and stares Cena down to end the show.